Collin the Speedy Boy
It has a wiki: http://speedopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Collin_the_Speedy_Boy_Wikia Collin the Speedy Boy is a action-adventure game series developed by Warner Bros. Entertainment. Sega sued Warner Bros. because they thought it was a ripoff of Sonic the Hedgehog. However, Sega later lost the suit. The game series will be born as a app made by me (if the game is a success). The film adaption was released on Feburary 7, 2020 with mixed reception, but a commercial success. Info When a Teary eyed destroys Alabama, a 9th grader boy named Collin and his friends forms a team called The Speed of Light in order to fight the Teary Eyeds and the Elefishes with the help of the fingers and a talking opossum. Games *Collin the Speedy Boy (original App) *Collin the Speedy Boy 2 (if the game is a success) WB #Collin the Speedy Boy #Collin the Speedy Boy 2 #Collin the Speedy Boy: Collision Chaos #Collin: Shattered Orbs (Shallow, Aleia, Heathe, McKinsley and Caitlin's debut) #Stacie the Speedy Girl (mature Collin game despite its E10+) #Collin the Speedy Boy: Color World (first Collin game to feature power-ups; Ariel and T.E Sidney's debut) #Collin: The Radiant Crystal (an episodic game from WB Games and Telltale Games) #Collin and Stacie Team Up! (Cheyenne's debut) #Collin and Stacie: The Haunted World #Paper Paige New Adventure #Collin and Sonic: Heroes Unite! #Collin and Stacie: Clash of Reptile Frank (Gunk's debut) #Stacie the Speedy Girl: The Demon King's Revenge #Collin: Secrets of the Black Orb #Untitled fourth Collin and Stacie game #Collin: Speed of Fight #Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game #Collin: Megaspeed Baseball #Collin: Project Dimensions #Collin: Jurrasic Adventure #Collin: The Black Brotherhood #Collin the Speedy Boy: Star Wars #Collin: Pixar Adventure Crossover games CTSB''characters are playable in crossover games like ''Super Smash Bros. Maximum (a collab of Nintendo-WB-Namco), Warner Bros. Infinity and its sequel. More games soon.. TV Series *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy *The Nightly Show with Teary Eyed Oh and Fang Suckle *The Collin the Speedy Boy Show *Fingers Movies The film series has 10 total films, 4 original films, 4 films from the Spin-off franchise, The Teary Eyeds (takes places in a alternative universe where the Teary Eyeds are friendly), and prequel films Fingers and Speed: The Beginning. Surprisingly, there is also a direct to video films. Warner Bros. gave Disney and Pixar the rights to produce the 4 films with the Teary Eyeds. Collin v. Sonic was the first film to get a PG-13 rating. Direct-to-video/Television films *Collin and Blythe *Collin the Speedy Boy: Mission Hanna-Barbera *Collin the Speedy Boy: The Collin Sonic Power Hour Theaterical *Collin the Speedy Boy *Collin the Speedy Boy: Shallow Rises (sequel) *Collin the Speedy Boy: The Speed Chaos *Collin the Speedy Boy: The Final Speed Specials *Collin: Legend of The Crystal *Collin: Speedy Shadows (First one to air on a Disney network; developed by Mercury Filmworks.) Books Comics Link: Collin the Speedy Boy (comic book series) Archie Comics had the rights to adapt CTSB to a comic series. Characters *Collin Brady (now known as Collin the Speedy Boy) / Super Collin *Heather Landsell *Wesley Ledlow (now known as The Wesdragon) *Laney Jefferys (Collin's girlfriend) *Jake *Captain Phineas *Patrick *Hannah Abernathy (Collin's ex-girlfriend) *Trent Wright *Stacie Aday (now known as Stacie the Speedy Girl) / Super Stacie *Tommy the Opossum *Paper Paige *Saki Yumiko *Cheyenne Grady *Jasmine Todd *Ariel Naylor *Heather Adams *Aleia Kelsey *Caitlin Staggs *McKinsley Skipworth *Caleigh Allen Fingers *GoofFinger *CheeFinger *MacaroniFinger *IceFinger *Flappy McFinger *Razor McFinger *Lil' Swampy *VoodooFinger *AnimalFinger *Taily *Fang Suckle (evil, works with the Teary Eyeds and the elefish) Teary Eyeds *Teary Eyed Bryte *Buck *Eddie *Fredrick *Eli *Bob *Kenny *Wild More Teary Eyeds soon... Animals *Hootloth (Owl/sloth) *Hifox (Hippo/fox) *Skunkeet (Skunk/parakeet) *Platydragonsaur (Platypus/dragon/dinosaur) *Bog (Bear/dog) *Elefish (Eel/walking fish) *Catavulture (Cat/giant vulture) *Hippopotamus *Bat *Cat *Dog *Weasel *Opossum *Elephant *Rabbit (Cheyenne's pet only) *Bears *Black Bears *Polar bears (Mostly in Ice's home) *Panda Bears *Hedgehogs *Flying-squirrel *Giant armadillo *Armadillo *Silky anteater *Anteater *Giant anteater *Penguin *Sea lion *Sea otter *Seal *Walrus *Birds *Squirrel *Pig *Chipmunk *Finger monkeys *Sloths (Phygramy) *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Apatosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Branchisaurus *Velociraptor *Triceratops *Pterodactyl *Stegosaurus *Mosasaurus *Parasaurolophus *Allosaurus *Dilophsaurus *Gigantanosaurus *Troodon *Spinosaurus *Brontosaurus *Nytcosaurus *Pterdaustro *Iguanodon *Utahraptor Enemies *Snnizerker *Bites *Elefishes *Vampire Elefishes *Dr. Soupcan Noticable Animals Dinosaurs *Sharp, Dr. Soupcan (Tyransaurus Rex) *Gurkha, Phil, Master of Speed (deceased) (Velcoiraptors) *Vincent (Ankylosaurus) *Tootise, Shallow (Apatosauruses) *Quillwing and Nightshade (Pterodactyls) *Carlos (Triceratops) *Sandler (Stegosaurus) *Brandon (Brontosaurus) *Gunk (Allosaurus) *Rev, Apollo (deceased) (Parasaurolophus) *Bottomteeth (Pterdaustro, named by T.E Blythe) *Blade, Skar and Earl (Troodons) *Captain Phineas (Utahraptor) Any Noticable dinosaur ideas? Animals *Many of the Elefishes *Lickety Spit (Giant anteater) *Tommy (Opossum) *Sue (Flying squirrel) *Silky (silky anteater) *Rolly (giant armadillo) Any Noticable animal ideas? More soon... Trivia *The game will start off as a app created by me. (If it's succeeds) *The saga will be incapable of breaking the fourth wall. *If the saga succeeds, the saga may have a feature film. *Both Collin: Shattered Orbs and Stacie the Speedy Girl has the same engine (Renderware). *Starting with Stacie the Speedy Girl, the characters received new actors and actresses. *Sometime after the release of Stacie the Speedy Girl, Sega sued Warner Bros. when they thought Warner Bros ripped off Sonic, however, Sega lost the suit, and as a result, WB continued producing Collin games. *Each hero has powers: **Collin - Speed **Heather - Fire **Wesdragon - Dragon with laser breath **Trent - Light and Animal-shifting **Patrick - Shadow **Jake - Laser **Laney - Invisible **Hannah - Ice **Stacie - Speed **Brandon - Robot ability **Laeden - Poison **Saki - Shape-shifting **Aleia - Shadow (same power as Patrick) **Caitlin - Teleport **Heather - Flip out **Paper Paige - Turn people to paper or create doodles to attack enemies. Cast Cast (first 4) * Scott Menville as Collin the Speedy Boy * Tara Strong as Heather Lansdell and Cocoa Chocola * Ashley Tisdale as Laney Jeffery * Billy West as Tommy the Opossum * TBA as Jake * TBA as Patrick * Jim Carrey as Captain Phineas * AJ Michalka as Hannah Abernathy * TBA as Trent Wright * Cindy Robinson as Caleigh Allen * Rachel MacFarlane as Lucy Lansdell * Keith Ferguson as Wesdragon; The Elefish King * Vanessa Marshall as Stacie Aday * Johnny Sequoyah as Paper Paige *Marieve Herington as Mary Black * Kay Panabaker as Saki Yumiko * Sarah Gadon as Mindy McFadden * Alyson Court as Paper Penny * as FireFinger *Ariel Hirsch as WaterFinger *TBA as RockFinger *TBA as WindFinger *TBA as ElectricFinger *TBA as StretchyFinger * T.J Miller as GoofFinger * Candi Milo as CheeFinger and Orange Juice * Dee Bradley Baker a MacaroniFinger; Eddie * Veronica Taylor as IceFinger * Eric Bauza as Flappy McFinger * Roger Craig Smith as Razor McFinger * Billy West as Lil' Swampy; Wild * John de Lance as VoodooFinger * Josh Keaton as AnimalFinger * John DiMaggio as Taily * Roger Craig Smith as Fang Suckle * AJ Michalka as Nutty Peanuts * Jennifer Hale as Gummy McBubbles * Leah Renee Cudmore as Marshy Mallows * Grey DeLisle as Candi Corn * Pamelyn Ferdin as Candi Kane * Eden Sher as Tara Taffy * Jackie Buscarino as Licorice von Delicious * Kiernan Shipka as Blue McBerry * Colleen Villard as Strawberry Cake * Maddie Ziegler as Melinda the Ghost * AJ Michalka as Cherry Top * Shelby Rabara as Queenie Quince * Cree Summer as Paper Stella * Ashleigh Ball as Teary Eyed Bryte *Keke Palmer as Piff More cast soon! Cast (Starting with Stacie the Speedy Girl) *Jason Anthony Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy *Grey DeLisle as Mary Black, Teary Eyed Bryte, and Heather Lansdell; Breanna Jeffreys *Hynden Walch as Laney Jeffery *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum *Dwayne Hill as Jake *Sean Marquette as Patrick *Katie Griffin as Hannah Abernathy; Sue the Flying-Squirrel *Phil LaMarr as Trent Wright; Wesdragon; The Elefish King; Wild *Kathryn Cressida as Stacie Aday *Misty Lee as Caleigh Allen (StSG - The Radiant Crystal) *Cricket Leigh as Caleigh Allen (starting with Collin and Stacie Team Up!) *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Paper Paige *Athena Karkanis as Saki Yumiko and WaterFinger *Cindy Robinson as FireFinger *David P. Smith as RockFinger *TBA as WindFinger *TBA as ElectricFinger *TBA as StretchyFinger * Rob Paulsen as GoofFinger * Tabitha St. Germain as CheeFinger, Mindy McFadden and Paper Penny * Dee Bradley Baker as MacaroniFinger * Lara Jill Miller as IceFinger; Laeden Jefferys * Billy West as Flappy McFinger; Silky the Silky anteater * Grant Gustin as Razor McFinger * Jason Anthony Griffith as Lil' Swampy * Tom Kane as VoodooFinger; Master of Speed (Velociraptor) * David Kaufman as AnimalFinger * Tom Kenny as Taily * Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle; Buck * Winona Ryder as Cocoa Chocola * Grace Kaufman as Nutty Peanuts * Hynden Walch as Gummy McBubbles * Michelle Ruff as Marshy Mallows * Alicia Silverstone as Candi Corn * Marnie McPhail as Candi Kane * Jennifer Coolidge as Blue McBerry * Pamela Adlon as Strawberry Cake * Tara Platt as Orange Juice * Diane Delano as Tara Taffy * Ashley Johnson as Licorice von Delicious * Rachel Dratch as Cherry Top * Amy Gross as Queenie Quince * Kimberly Brooks as Paper Stella * Keith Ferguson as Gurkha (Velociraptor) * Billy West as Eddie * Kevin Michael Richardson as Brandon; Phil (velociraptor) * John DiMaggio as Rolly the Armadillo; Vincent (Ankylosaurus) * Nolan North as Sharp (Tyrannsaurus Rex) Creepypastas *Stacie.jpeg *Colin.exe Names in other languages * Japanese: コリン迅速な少年 * Chinese: 科林迅速的男孩 * Korean: 콜린 빠른 소년 * German: Der schnelle junge Collin (titled Fingers in films) * Spainish: Collin el Nino Veloz Spin-off franchises #Stacie the Speedy Girl (franchise) #Collin and Stacie #Catlin the Speedy Girl (gender-bent version of Collin the Speedy Boy) Reception So far, the games has mixed and positive reviews. So far, none of the games had bad reviews. All of the games are commerical successes. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros Games Category:E10+ Category:E Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Video Games Category:Spin-off/Sequel